Síndrome de los amores imposibles
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Luna Lovegood ha sido la mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley desde que tenían 14 años y ha sido testigo de algo que ella llama el "síndrome de los amores imposibles", ¿tendrá cura algún día?.
1. Dean

Síndrome de los amores imposibles

Sumary: Luna Lovegood ha sido la mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley desde que tenían 15 años y ha sido testigo de algo que ella llama el "síndrome de los amores imposibles", ¿tendrá cura algún día?

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la WB, yo solo tengo ideas locas y ya...

Dean

-Saldré con Dean Thomas-mi mente empezó a correr a una velocidad extrema, ¿en qué momento Ginny había dejado de tener interés en Harry? Es más ¿cuándo había siquiera demostrado un poquito de interés en Dean?.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?-Ginny me miró con esa expresión de chica tonta y superficial que a veces me provocaban ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Hermione dice que debería salir con otros chicos para que Harry me note. Dean me pidió una cita y bueno, dije ¿porqué no?-solté un leve bufido. Ginny era una bruja talentosa. Buena para el quidditch, inteligente, hermosa... Pero en cuestiones del corazón debía admitir que estaba muy perdida.

Tenía años enamorada, por no decir obsesionada, de el mismo chico. Un chico que si bien ya había notado que no era la misma hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, había evitado a toda costa dar un paso más con ella.

-¿entonces si Hermione te dice que te tires al lago lo harás?-no tenía nada en contra de Hermione, por el contrario era una de las pocas personas que respetaba mis creencias. Incluso los nargles la encontraban linda, pero debería de aplicar sus propios consejos a su vida...

-No lo tomes así Luna, solo creo que puede ser una buena idea. Harry ni siquiera me mira y cuando estamos solos farfulla cosas sin sentido y se va corriendo, como si me lo quisiera comer... Y no es que este muy equivocado, pero estoy cansada. Hay muchos chicos ahí afuera que mueren por salir conmigo.-y ahí estaba otra vez la Ginny que me caía bien, esa que se daba cuenta de todo lo que tenía y podía obtener.

Se recostó en mi cama y empezó a hojear el último ejemplar del Quisquilloso que mi padre me había enviado. Quería decirle que estaba mal, que esa creencia de un clavo saca otro clavo no es correcta, que iba a herir al pobre chico y ella de paso, pero mi padre me había enseñado que cada persona debe tropezar y levantarse por su cuenta. Los torposoplos que la rondaban me daban la razón. Todo iba encaminado al desastre.

-Solo prométeme que no harás algo estupido, ¿ok?-me sonrió y sentándose rápidamente en la cama se puso una mano en el corazón y con una gran sonrisa me lo prometió. ¡Ay Merlín!

Ginny no solo empezó a salir con Dean, les gustaba dar espectaculos impresionantes en todo el colegio y durante las salidas a Hogsmeade. El moreno parecía querer comérsela cada que la besaba y Ginny parecía encantada con los numeritos que hacían por todos lados.

Una tarde en los jardines de Hogwarts, Harry se sentó a mi lado. Lo mire con un ceja elevada, no era propio de el acercarse tan abiertamente a mi. Pero en cuanto vi donde tenía puesta la mirada lo entendí todo. Dean y Ginny estaban en una de esas largas sesiones de besos, Ginny estaba prácticamente sentada encima de él y si había que ser sinceros era bastante... Dejémoslo en bastante.

-Parece que quisiera sacarle las anginas.-me reí, Harry pensaba igual que yo. En ese momento me permití analizar su expresión. Parecía que Hermione se había equivocado, Harry no parecía ni de cerca celoso. Por el contrario se miraba hasta cierto punto asqueado y si había que ser sinceros, lo entendía.

-Quizá es el amor, ¿no crees?-Harry me miró con una cara que decía claramente "debes estar bromeando". Era triste, porque estaba casi segura que la pelirroja solo salía con Dean para tratar de llamar la atención de Harry y no estaba dando resultado.

No supe bien en qué momento pasó pero de pronto la escena que estábamos viendo cambio, Ginny y Dean ya no se besaban, ahora Dean le reclamaba a Ginny su poca atención y el que no la escuchara, ella trataba de agarrar sus manos pero él se lo impedía y de una forma incluso grosera. Harry me dio una última mirada y elevando sus hombros en una señal que interprete como "no entiendo qué pasa" se levantó dejándome sola con el bonito espectáculo.

Dean también se dirigía a las puertas del castillo mientras Ginny lloraba como Magdalena al lado del lago. Era mi momento de intervenir. Tome mi maleta y espante algunos nargles que rondaban por ahí. Ginny ni bien me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Dean y yo terminamos.-

¿Qué le podía decir? Deje que se desahogara mientras seguía llorando. Al parecer Dean aseguraba que ella lo usaba, que él le había abierto su corazón y ella ni siquiera podía recordar lo que él le decía.

-Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien. Me gusta estar con Dean, me mira como si fuera lo único bueno de este castillo.-

-¿Y tú Gin? ¿Lo miras de la misma forma?-

Sabía la respuesta y ella también porque su llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Era claro que había intentado olvidar un poco su enamoramiento y al final había lastimado a alguien y si, a ella misma.

-Ahora todos pensaran que soy una loca...-bueno, eso no lo podía negar así que solo me limité a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda y seguir ahí, abrazadas frente al lago.

Ese día, durmió en mi habitación. Algo que estaba tajantemente prohibido y que sin embargo no le importo. Habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche comiendo helado y platicando sobre lo lindo que Dean se había portado con ella y lo tonta que era por no poderse enamorar como debía de el.

-Yo creo que estoy enferma y todo es culpa de Harry.-asentí con la boca llena de helado de malvaviscos y me senté frente a ella.

-Si. Yo lo llamo síndrome de los amores imposibles.-

Y no era porque yo creyera que no pudiera estar con Harry. Simplemente estaba segura de que la estrategia para lograrlo estaba mal y eso lo estaba haciendo realmente imposible.

Dean fue el primero de la lista. Y Harry fue su primer amor imposible... Si me pagaran por cada una de las veces que tuve que consolar a Ginny, probablemente ya sería millonaria o reina. No se.

Notas de la autora.

Esta idea surgió después de una plática emocional con uno de mis mejores amigos. Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones sobre ella. Todas y cada una de ellas son bien recibidas. Si gusta seguirá y si no, probablemente también... Jaja! Gracias por leer y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca.".

Lynette P. Broderick


	2. Cormac

Esperando que alguien aún quiera saber sobre esta historia. La vida suele ser demasiado complicada. Disfruten.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la WB, yo solo tengo demasiadas ideas y ya...

 **Cormac**

Ginny entró sin avisar a mi habitación. Se estaba volviendo un hábito que no terminaba de gustarme. Era la tercera ocasión que por su culpa los susuwatari salían despavoridos. La mire esperando algún indicio de que lo lamentaba, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que esa disculpa que quería no iba a llegar.

-Saldré con Cormac.-la mire con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se acostaba cuan larga era en mi cama. Era oficial, se había vuelto loca. Dos días antes habíamos visto las pruebas del equipo de quidditch y no había parado de decir que era un pedante, engreído y demás.

-¿Cormac? ¿Cormac McLaggen?-necesitaba que me confirmara si la loca era ella o yo. Bueno... Ya saben.

-Si, Cormac, ese Cormac.-

Me acerqué en dos segundos hasta acostarme al lado de ella en la cama, estas noticias no debían tomarse de pie. Debía tener una excelente razón para haber aceptado salir con uno de los tipos más pesados que hubiera conocido.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?-

-En realidad no hay un por qué, sabes. Simplemente el me pidió una cita y yo acepté. No hay más.-

Me recargue en el codo para poder observarla mejor. Desde que había terminado con Dean las cosas habían estado, raras. No es que se hubiera hundido en una profunda depresión por su rompimiento, al contrario, se había vuelto más coqueta y provocadora de lo normal. Podría enlistar a cada uno de los chicos que habían tratado algo con ella en solo la última semana. Lo que me parecía extraño era que a ninguno le había aceptado siquiera un café y de buenas a primeras aparecía y decía que saldría con McLaggen, a menos que...

-Gin, ¿esto tiene que ver con darle celos a Harry?-

De golpe se levanto de la cama y por poco me tira de ella. ¡Claro que tenía razón! Todo esto era otra de sus tontas tretas para darle celos a Harry.

-¿Es que acaso no viste como lo miraba? Estoy segura que esta es mi oportunidad de lograr darle celos a Harry, lo único que me preocupa es, bueno, Ron.-

Y aquí estaba mi parte favorita, esa en la que me pedía que la encubriera para que su hermano no se enterara de nada , mientras ella iba y tonteaba con Cormac en Hogsmeade. ¡Cómo si mantener la atención de Ron y Hermione fuera muy fácil!

-Si sabes que estás jugando con fuego ¿verdad?-quería desesperadamente que desistiera de esta tontería. Ya sabía yo que las lágrimas vendrían después.

-Si-

Ginny se fue de mi habitación no sin antes prometerme que no haría nada estúpido. Aunque siendo sinceros, todo esto ya lo era.

* * *

Recordar aquella salida a Hogsmeade me daban ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Llorar porque mi mejor amiga había quedado como una tonta caprichosa que haría cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención y reír, porque la cara de Cormac después de aquel puñetazo que le puso Ron al verlo intentando besar a Ginny era algo digno de que burlarse.

Ginny había hecho las cosas terriblemente mal. Se había pavoneado por todo Hogsmeade del brazo de McLaggen, todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero literal a todo, Hogwarts los había visto tonteando en el pueblo. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando Ron se perdió de mi vista y encontró a McLaggen y Ginny muy acaramelados en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, quizá dos segundos más y los habría encontrado en pleno beso.

Ron había llegado y le había acomodado tremendo golpazo en la nariz a McLaggen que en menos de dos segundos aquello se volvió una locura. Seamus y Neville llegaron a detener a Ron, mientras Hermione trataba de calmarlo, McLaggen por su parte salió corriendo con la nariz sangrante de vuelta al castillo no sin antes haberle gritado a Ginny que ni loco volvía a salir con ella.

Reconozco que nunca había visto a Ron tan enojado. Incluso confieso haber sentido miedo cuando me acusó de solapar a su hermana, obvio yo negué todo, ese había sido el plan desde el principio. Solo no esperaba que él se atreviera a llamar traidora a Gin, quizá esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y terminó por romperla.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado y aún seguía durmiendo en mi habitación. Lo peor de todo es que no podía siquiera decirle "te lo dije". Tenía la vaga esperanza de que esta vez aprendiera de sus errores. Pese a todo, era mi mejor y única amiga, la quería ver feliz. De verdad. Solamente quería que dejara de actuar como una niña tonta. Quería que fuera la misma Ginny que tantas veces me había defendido de aquellos que me molestaban, quería que fuera esa misma Ginny que era implacable jugando quidditch, simplemente quería que mi amiga volviera.

-Gin, ¿no crees que ya deberías volver a tu torre? Ya no sé qué excusas dar en clase.-

Era martes y aún no había logrado que saliera de la cama. Sabía que comía porque el elfo que limpiaba la habitación se encargaba de traerle comida. Pero de verdad empezaba a preocuparme.

-¿Gin?-

De pronto, se levanto de la cama y entro al baño. El ruido de la regadera me dio a entender que el momento había llegado. La Ginny fuerte, decidida y consciente había vuelto.

Cormac fue el segundo error que vi cometer a Ginny. Hasta que de pronto un giro de suerte o algo similar le dio aquello que tanto había querido, solo para demostrarle que quizá no era lo que en realidad soñaba.

Notas de la autora.

Sépanlo, escribir como terapia suele ser lo mejor. Aquí algo que escribí en 20 minutos y desde el iPad. Ojalá les guste. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, gracias por los fav y follows. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca.".

Lynette P. Broderick


	3. Harry

Antes de que la vida se vuelva más complicada, aquí está la actualización de esta historia que me está encantando escribir.

Este capítulo es punto importante, al menos en mi cabeza lo es. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los favoritos y follows, disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la WB, hoy solo tuve inspiración.

 **Harry**

Después de lo que bautice como la debacle Cormac, Ginny fue otra. Y cuando digo otra quiero decir que volvió a ser la Ginny que yo conocí, no la tonta coqueta que se había vuelto en los últimos meses.

Ahí estaba ella otra vez poniendo empeño en la escuela, entrenando como nunca Quidditch, defendiéndome de todos los idiotas que no paraban de decirme Lunática, pero sobre todo, ignoraba a Harry de una forma magistral. Pareciera que había olvidado siquiera su nombre.

Había dejado de mencionarlo a la menor provocación, poco o nada le importaban los chismes que decían que Romilda y el tenían un amorío, nada. Si, cuando no lo llegábamos a encontrar las dos se limitaba a un simple "Hola Harry", pero había dejado por fin de poner esa cara de borrego en matadero que tanto me irritaba.

Si bien consideraba que todo aquello era otra treta para llegar al "Elegido" debía confesar que me había equivocado. Lo podía ver en su mirada, antes perdida en la inmensidad del espacio, ahora solo había determinación, fuerza y ese brillo especial que atraía tantas miradas en Hogwarts.

No lo niego, siempre quise ser como ella. Había algo en su determinación que me hacía admirarle, pero yo era yo. Amaba ser diferente, si bien no todos me entendían, bastaba con que yo misma supiera lo que quería para olvidarme de las habladurías.

* * *

Meses habían pasado desde la debacle Cormac y todo parecía estar en su lugar, bueno a excepción de la tensión que crecía día con día con "el que no debe ser nombrado" en Merlin sabía dónde, pero podía decir que las cosas estaban caminando a su ritmo.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. No me pregunten como o porque, pero pasó. Aún hoy después de tantos años me lo sigo cuestionando y es que estoy casi segura que nadie pensó que fuera a suceder.

Ahí estábamos todos, celebrando como nunca la victoria de Gryffindor y de pronto ¡KABOOM!. En medio del salón a la vista de todos, Ginny y Harry se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. No era un beso cualquiera, y no es que sea una experta besadora, pero ese beso estaba cargado de tantas emociones que más de uno dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlos con la boca abierta y un rubor escandaloso en las mejillas. Los silbidos y risas tontas no se hicieron esperar y cuando ambos salieron de la sala común, supe que por fin la pelirroja había logrado su cometido.

* * *

¿No les parece gracioso? A lo largo de la vida, siempre, hay algo que nos parece inalcanzable. Se puede representar de muchas formas, un amor, un viaje, dinero... Por eso cuando de pronto eso que sea veía imposible de lograr sucede, ya no te parece tan importante. Ginny no fue la excepción.

-No puedo más Luna.-

La pelirroja irrumpió en mi habitación como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Acostada en mi cama y con la almohada en la cara la vi hacer una pataleta y ahogar un pequeño grito. Yo me limité a sentarme más cómodamente en la pequeña butaca que había en la recámara y espere a que la cantaleta empezará.

-No entiendo que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Harry... Hoy me dijo que "el que no debe ser nombrado" me usará para hacerle daño.-

Me quede en silencio esperando que continuara. Entendía el temor de Harry, pero no lo justificaba, Ginny no era la típica chica que se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que el peligro pasara.

-Quiere que terminemos.-

Y ahí estaba. La verdadera razón de su hartazgo era la sobreprotección de Harry. Ginny era, me corrijo, es una mujer fuerte e independiente. Nunca ha necesitado de nadie ni de nada para hacer y deshacer. Que Harry tratará de tenerla como una muñeca de porcelana en vitrina no era la forma más correcta de mantenerla a su lado, lo malo era que él no lo sabía.

-¿Y qué harás?-Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca y se enderezó en la cama, sentándose en posición de flor de loto.

-Quizá sea lo mejor para los dos.-

Esa respuesta no era la que pensaba escuchar y ahí estaba, en mi mente ella le diría a Harry que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar los peligros y blah, blah, blah, aparentemente me había equivocado, igual no era la primera vez, lo extraño fue la mirada de Ginny, estaba claro que algo más estaba pasando.

-¿Gin, qué pasa?-

Y como si le pesará muchísimo decirlo, soltó esas palabras que jamás pensé escuchar.

-Creo que no lo amo.-

El amor. ¿Quién, realmente, sabía que era? Aunque como yo siempre he dicho, no es una cuestión de saber, es una cuestión de sentir. Y la mirada de Ginny me lo dijo todo, hasta que...

-Estoy enamorada de otra persona.-

La mire con asombro. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien más si la mitad del tiempo la pasaba conmigo y la otra mitad con Harry, su hermano y Hermione?

-¿Cómo?-

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo hemos hablado y... Si Harry no me hubiera pedido espiarlo, esto no habría pasado. Él me entiende, me escucha, me apoya y yo se lo mal que lo está pasando y que hay cosas que aunque quisiéramos que no fueran así, no hay forma de arreglarlo y... Luna, ¿qué voy a hacer?-

No entendí nada de lo que barboteo. ¿Harry le pidió que espiara a quién? Y ¿porqué nadie sabía nada? Había demasiados secretos y, honestamente, yo no estaba preparada para saber la verdad.

-Gin, ¿de quién hablas? ¿Porqué tenias que espiarlo?-

-Y Harry tiene razón, algo realmente malo va a pasar, pero no hay forma de detenerlo, si no lo hace él morirá. No puedo dejar que eso pase... No puedo...-

Mi pelirroja amiga iba a entrar en shock, hablaba sin sentido y agitaba la cabeza negando una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libremente por sus mejillas, la tome de los brazos y la mire fijamente. Tenía que parar, sin quererlo, le grite un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-¡GIN! ¿DE QUIÉN HABLAS?-

-DE DRACO, LUNA, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE DRACO MALFOY.-

Y después de todos sus primeros y tontos amores imposible, por fin, Ginny había encontrado al más grande e importante de todos.

Notas de la autora.

¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? Honestamente, soy tan fan del Drinny que tenía que ponerlo. Aunque probablemente esta historia se apegue al canon, no podía dejar fuera a todos los amores imposibles de la pelirroja.

Ojalá les guste y no olviden, "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	4. Draco

¿Quién dijo que crecer y ser adulto era fácil? Acá está la continuación de esta historia que espero alguien aún tenga en su memoria. Por si se lo preguntan, no, no abandonaré. Aunque tarde una eternidad cada una de mis historias tendrá un final decente. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

Como sugerencia, escuchen Goodbye my love de Ailee, el OST inspiración de esta actualización.

Draco

Ginny diciendo estar enamorada de Draco es uno de los momentos más bizarros y extraños que me pasaron en la vida. Me dejo estúpidamente silenciosa, no tenía una sola buena palabra para decir.

El llanto constante de Ginny y los espasmos de su espalda me regresaron un poco a la realidad. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¿Por qué Harry le pidió que lo espiara? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta y a mí la única que me importó fue

-¿lo amas, verdad?-

Mi amiga ahogo un sollozo y me miró a los ojos. No hizo falta que me contestara, lo leí todo en su mirada. Sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, la abrace con fuerza y traté de consolarle.

Justo después de eso todo se volvió caótico. La traición de Snape, la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y la muerte de Dumbledore, todos y cada uno de esos acontecimientos quebraron más el espíritu de mi amiga.

La vi sufrir en silencio por Draco y aunque usted no lo crea, lo vi a él sufriendo por Gin; el final de aquel escolar año estuvo plagado de roces de manos, miradas llenas de promesas y lagrimas furtivas que ambos pensaron nadie notaría.

Harry y Ginny terminaron lo que había sido su relación después de la muerte de Dumbledore y Draco se fue de King Cross sin decir adiós y el temor de no saber si mañana seguiríamos vivos estaba más latente que nunca.

Ginny pasó el verano perdida en sus pensamientos. El único momento en la que le vi defender sus ideales sucedió cuando sus padres intentaron evitar que fuera a Hogwarts luego del ataque en la boda de su hermano.

Yo sabía que aquel numerito llevaba el nombre de Malfoy detrás, fue quizá entonces que entendí el tamaño de sus sentimientos. Pero también comprendí que ese amor estaba destinado al más grande fracaso.

La vida en Hogwarts se volvió un completo infierno. Los Carrow buscaban cualquier momento para hacernos la vida imposible, si Draco no nos hubiera ayudado en más de una ocasión probablemente estaríamos muertos. Siempre evitó que Ginny corriera peligro, siempre trato de ser él quien nos "corrigiera", siempre el tratando de hacer la vida de mi amiga más sencilla. El primer semestre lo superamos gracias a él. Lástima que para mí todo cambio.

Cuando pienso en los meses que pase encerrada en Malfoy Manor, unas ganas inmensas de llorar se apoderan de mi. Vi a tanta gente llegar y solo a unos cuantos sobrevivir. El señor Ollivander, Dean, una chica llamada Mildred... Y en medio de todo, Draco.

Sin su ayuda probablemente hubiera muerto la primera noche que pase en aquel calabozo. Cada noche venía sin falta a darme un par de cucharadas de poción revitalizadora, los primeros días las tome sin chistar pero cuando la primera semana pasó, me atreví a preguntar

-¿por qué?-

Él ni me miró, simplemente, con voz clara y fuerte me dijo

-por Gin-

Draco trató de mantener a todos los prisioneros de la mansión a salvo en medida de sus posibilidades. Nunca nos dejó sin comer y trataba de vez en vez regalarnos un poco de poción revitalizadora para soportar las torturas y humillaciones de las que fuimos víctimas. Cuando Harry llegó a la mansión Draco vivió uno de los momentos más difíciles y que sin duda definió el curso que tomarían las cosas al finalizar la guerra.

Nos rescataron aquella noche y no supe de Draco hasta la batalla final, batalla que su propia madre ayudó a ganar.

La guerra terminó dejando dolor, muerte y mucho rencor en la comunidad mágica. Jamás olvidaré el rostro de aquellos que perdieron su vida en la batalla. Puedo jurar ver los ojos soñadores de Tonks cada vez que veo al ya no tan pequeño Teddy, pero si algo nunca olvidaré será ese adiós que Ginny compartiera con Draco en aquel vacío pasillo de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts.

Jamás había visto un beso tan lleno de deseos, promesas y un silencioso, pero implícito adiós. Las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de ambos me dejaron claro que para Draco, Ginny era su gran y único amor imposible.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny corrió a mi lado y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Draco se fue de Hogwarts con sus padres y no volvimos a saber de él en años.

Años en los que mi pelirroja amiga se empeño en seguir buscando algo que ya había perdido.

Pensar en Draco Malfoy, aún hoy, me pone extremadamente melancólica. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sentirá Ginny cada que escucha su nombre o lo que ha sido de su vida...

El príncipe de Slytherin fue, me corrijo, es el más grande amor de Ginny. Y digo es porque aún veo la añoranza en su rostro, la tristeza al saberlo viudo, la alegría que le produjo verlo junto a Scorpius, una mirada basta para saber que el amor sigue ahí, más vivo de lo que se atreven a aceptar.

Nunca entenderé la clase de relación que Ginny tuvo con Draco, pero creo firmemente que los cambio a los 2 para siempre y en formas que aún hoy, no terminan de descubrir.

Pero como siempre me dijo mi padre, muchas veces, el amor no es suficiente.

Fin del capítulo.

¡Feliz año nuevo nuevo y feliz navidad atrasada! Como regalo les dejo este, que es mi capítulo favorito. La historia de amor de Draco y Ginny seguirá viva en nuestros corazones. Aún falta ver cómo es que termina con Harry y cuántos amores imposibles más hubo en la vida de la pelirroja.

Buena vibra y muchas bendiciones para todos los lectores en este 2017.

Nos seguiremos encontrando acá.

No olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick


	5. Justin

Confieso que admiro a aquellos autores que son constantes en sus updates. Yo apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir por eso hoy que estoy en casa me decidí a actualizar esta historia que espero aún alguien tenga en consideración. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

Mi OST para este capítulo fue El Planeta Imaginario de LOVG. Les prometo que vale la pena escucharlo.

Justin

Todos trataron de seguir adelante después de la guerra. Unos retomaron su vida sin complicaciones y hubo quienes de pronto se vieron más perdidos que nunca.

Gin fue una de esas personas perdidas. Quise creer que todo se debía a la muerte de Fred, pero en el fondo sabía que ese dolor solo llevaba el nombre de Malfoy.

Decidimos regresar a Hogwarts, nuestro último año y por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, un año en el que por fin había paz en el mundo mágico.

Pensé que Harry, Ron y Hermione volverían también pero no fue así. Harry decidió formar parte de la reestructura del Ministerio de Magia y tomó el puesto de auror en jefe con solo 18 años. Ron y Hermione decidieron empezar sus carreras mágicas, ella en leyes y él a lado de George en la tienda de bromas. Era tan raro verlos juntos, tenían en común lo mismo que un unicornio y un escreguto...

Harry trató de conquistar nuevamente a Ginny, pero mi pelirroja amiga evitó cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte suya. Estaba tan destrozada emocionalmente, la noticia de los Malfoy dejando Londres fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Hogwarts fue su escape y de paso el mío también. Quería empezar de nuevo, sin rencores o burlas, ni estereotipos o casas... Tener una vida nueva. .

Los primeros meses Gin los paso como una autómata, se limitaba a dormir, comer e ir a clases, fueron pocas las veces en que pude hacerla hablar de lo que había pasado con Draco y fueron las mismas veces que terminamos abrazadas llorando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Por eso cuando aquella tarde Gin entró como antes a mi habitación y se acostó en la enorme cama y dijo

-saldré con Justin.-

Pensé que por fin había perdido la chaveta. Justin McGloin era un guapo chico rubio de Slytherin. Íbamos en el mismo curso y pecaba de introvertido, si lo había escuchado hablar 3 veces en todos estos años era poco.

Se sentaba a un lado de nosotras en la clase de Transformaciones y era parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo en Pociones.

Jamás había visto algún indicio de que estuviera interesado en Gin o en cualquier otra chica del castillo.

-¿McGloin? ¿Estas hablando en serio?-

Ella se limitó a asentir y ponerse panza arriba en mi cama. No parecía ni de cera entusiasmada, al contrario parecía darle lo mismo que fuera McGloin o un troll de la mazmorra.

-y puedo preguntar ¿porqué?-

Parecía estarlo meditando, frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos, por un momento, se pusieron aguados y tristes.

-tengo que empezar a superarlo Luna-

Suspiré derrotada, sabía a qué se refería, pero no creía que fuera la forma más adecuada. Además algo en mi corazón me decía que esto solo le haría mas daño a mi amiga.

Me quede ahí, mirándola sin decir nada. En realidad ya no sabía qué hacer, Ginny parecía una muerta en vida, no había podido sacarla de esa tristeza tan profunda en la que había decidido sumergirse. No la justificaba, pero tampoco la juzgaba. Ella siempre había podido salir adelante por ella misma y sabía que en este caso tendría que ser igual, sin importar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Aquel fin de semana, Ginny se fue con McGloin a Hogsmeade y por un breve instante pensé que todo podría funcionar.

Los primeros dos meses la vi sonreír y compartir con él como no lo había hecho con otra persona desde el final de la guerra, incluso creo que hablaba y pasaba más tiempo con el que lo que habíamos compartido nosotras en el castillo.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que aquella relación siguiera adelante. Odiaba a la Ginny derrotada que había estado viviendo sin propósito durante los últimos meses.

Los EXTASIS estaban por comenzar y todo mundo estaba decidiendo qué carrera seguiría en el nuevo orden del mundo mágico. Para mi sorpresa, Ginny no quiso hacer carrera en el quidditch, prefirió seguir una carrera que ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que escogería. Iría a una universidad muggle de periodismo. Decir que me sorprendió fue poco, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando dijo que Justin probablemente iría con ella.

Confieso que pensé que su relación estaba empezando a tornarse realmente sería. Hasta el día de la graduación.

La fiesta de graduación había sido una maravilla, por decir menos. Lo había pasado tan bien, Neville era y siempre será mi mejor amigo, lo extrañé horrores una vez que empecé mi carrera en Noruega... Estaba muerta cuando llegue a mi dormitorio, cuando encendí la luz, juro que pude haber muerto de un infarto.

Ginny estaba sentada y con la mirada fija en la pared, tenía el cabello hecho un lío y el vestido tenía unos tres centímetros de lodo en el faldón.

-¡Gin! Por poco me matas de un susto, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Me miró y de pronto empezó a llorar. Me acerqué corriendo abrazarla y en vez de calmarse, el llanto se volvió más desesperado. Sabía de qué iba esto.

-lo llame Draco, Luna. Lo llame Draco...-

Ya lo veía venir, pero no en esta medida. Ginny había estado a punto de acostarse con Justin, hasta que ella lo había llamado Draco. Ella aseguraba no saber porque lo había hecho, pero era tonto negar que seguía pensando en él a pesar de que casi un año había pasado desde que él saliera de su vida.

Aquella noche McGloin terminó con Ginny y ella no hizo nada por intentar arreglar las cosas. Nos fuimos de Hogwarts y nunca más volvimos a saber de Justin. Sus padres habían decidido irse a vivir a América, así que sus planes de estudiar con Ginny en una universidad muggle no se harían realidad y no es como que hubiera sido muy cómodo después de aquello.

Ginny se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Oxford y yo me fui a Noruega a estudiar biología mágica. Pero el síndrome de los amores imposibles de mí amiga no termino.

Fin del capítulo.

Mentiría si no dijera que me identifico con Ginny en este capítulo, pero esa es otra historia. Espero que les haya gustado, un sí, no, sigue, me harían muy feliz. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y seguidos. Nos leemos pronto y recuerden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


End file.
